Hacia El Futuro
by Meiyo Motou Infinidad
Summary: Goku se fue de este mundo. Sin embargo, el dejo asegurado una legacia de futuros guerreros que tienen el potencial de proteger la Tierra... Traduccion de Furthermore Into the Future


**Nota de la autora:** Rizu aqui, traducciendo otro fic mio. Es un historia de la legacia de Goku:

Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr, y otros. Es un historia de adventura.

Cuando digo Goku, me referio a Goku Jr. Igual con Vegeta Jr. Espero que eso este claro.

Bueno, ahora, me callo, y disfruten el primer capitulo. Tratare de traduccir otro capitulo mañana, si? :D

* * *

Nunca iba a ser un día ordinario, y Goku lo sabia. Una vez mas, tendría que desafiar a Vegeta, a quien había derrotado en el torneo pasado. Él sonrió mientras veía el cielo. El cielo, por una razón inexplicable, siempre lo hacia feliz.

"Si. Nunca pasara un día ordinario. Si eso pasa, todos tendrían que refugiarse; seria el fin del mundo." Goku comento a si mismo en voz alta.

Una carcajada se dejo oírse atrás del niño. "Goku, no podrías tener mas razón con las palabras que has dicho."

Goku se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con su abuela.

"Hola, abuela, ¿cuándo nos vamos?"

"Ahora". Pan respondió.

* * *

"Vegeta, ven aquí, tengo que cepillar ese pelo tuyo." Bulma Jr., Presidente de la cápsula de la Corporación, dijo mientras sostenía un cepillo. Vegeta frunció el ceño. Incluso si él era más corto que su madre, ambos tenían la misma furia. Si alguna vez uno de los dos se enfurecía, puede ser lo mejor que no dude en entrar en pánico y salir corriendo.

"Meh, yo no necesito eso. Lo que necesito para entrenar antes de irnos. Goku va a derrotarme de nuevo si-" Vegeta trató de decir, tratando de razonar con su madre obstinada.

"No te derrotaron, tu eres más fuerte!" Declaró con orgullo.

"Madre, podría haber alguien más fuerte que nosotros!" Él murmuró. De alguna manera, en sus entrañas, se sintió ese día cambiaría su vida.

"¡Bah! No hay uno más fuerte que tu o el." Movió su mano como si quisiera deshacerse de la posibilidad.

"Mamá-"

"Ahora prepárate, tienes que mirar atractivo para las chicas."

"Mamá-!"

"Puede haber una chica que quiera salir contigo."

"Mamá-!"

"Mi niño tendrá su primer beso y-"

"¡Mamá! ¡Basta! No voy a hacer eso! Es-Es-Es... asqueroso. Ellas tienen piojos y sus cabezas están llenas de aire!"

"Eso es un mito y-"

"Ellas usan maquillaje y actúan como los demás!"

"Bueno, hijo, no tienen que-"

"Ellas no entienden nada y son unas interesadas... No es divertido!"

"Bueno hijo, especialmente cuando nuestra familia es la más rica de todas..."

"Exactamente". Él sacó la lengua a ella, burlón. "Iré a entrenar." Y con eso, se dirigió a la sala de gravedad.

"Grr ... Ese muchacho". Ella llamó a Vegeta, "Deberías casarse con la sala de la gravedad. ¡Maldita sea! Siempre estás metido ahí!"

"Tal vez lo haga! Mejor que cualquier chica con la que jamás haya conocido." Él me respondió mientras abría la puerta.

"Eres igual que tu padre! Entrenamiento, entrenamiento, entrenamiento! ¿Quieres saber lo qué pasó con él? Fue asesinado en una guerra cuando el resto de los más débiles se salvaron! Eso es lo que pasó!"

Vegeta levantó una ceja en el tono de su madre cada vez un poco más alto y mas chillón, pero se encogió de hombros. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a poner la máquina a trabajar.

"Abuela, ¿cuándo volverá?" Goku le preguntó mientras cerraba su mochila.

"Volverá cuando lleguemos a el torneo, querido. Ahora. ¿Has entrenado?" Pan pregunto.

Goku se rió nerviosamente y desvió la mirada. "Uh. Mm .. No" Le susurró la última palabra lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

Sin embargo, Pan le oyó. Ella hizo un sonido como tsk y proclamó, "Vegeta te va a patear el trasero esta vez! Tu no serás capaz de volver a ganar..."

"Meh, lo sé." Murmuró, y bajó la cabeza en derrota.

"Sólo entrena un poco antes de irnos, llevare las cosas al jet." Pan dio la vuelta, murmurando algo acerca de la pereza y los videojuegos ...

* * *

**~ En la parte alta de la Tierra ~**

"Wow, esto es increíble!" Una chica con el pelo negro y corto declaró mientras volaba en torno a las nubes.

Ella se echó a reír. Era muy divertido estar volando.

"Bueno, es hora de dejar de perder el tiempo e ir al torneo!" Ella sonrió. "Cuidado Goku, yo soy más fuerte que nunca!"

* * *

_Por fin, voy a luchar contra él, y cuando lo haga, va a arrepentirse por haber ganado la última vez._

Bulma lo miró y le preguntó: "¿Estás listo para pelear con él?"

"Sí, mamá".

_Este va a ser uno de los torneos más emocionantes que el mundo haya visto jamás._ Vegeta pensó felizmente mientras el jet comenzó a levitar.

Vegeta no sabía cuánta razón tenía, o también lo muy equivocado que estaba.

* * *

**Nota:** Si hay algo que no hace sentido, disculpen por eso. No he practicado escribiendo este idoma ya que vivo en los Estados Unidos, y el Ingles es practicamente mi primer idioma. T_T De todos modos, gracias por leer, y por favor dejen un comentario. ^_^


End file.
